Burned: A Frozen Genderbend
by Mariana Edwards
Summary: So I've been seeing no end of Frozen genderbends lately. But what if Elsa's powers, AS WELL AS her gender was swapped? So here it goes. A genderbend AND an element bend. I own nothing. Frozen belongs to Disney. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Eli what's going on? I can't see anything! Why it so dark! Eli?! Eli where are you? Eli I'm really scared! Where are you! Please this isn't funny! I'm scared!''

Eli could only stare at his little brother, stumbling around the room with his arms outstretched (and the room was very much bright). He yanked him close and held him so tightly that the five year old squealed with suffocation. But Eli held on, unyielding. Despite his little brother's struggling, he squeezed him tightly to his body with a strength, he thought he was incapable of.

He wasn't sure how long he had been holding onto the flapping flailing fledgling, but at some point, he was dimly aware of a strong pair of arms prying his own apart and wrenching Andrew from his grip.

"Eli" came a voice, barely skimming over an undercoating of horror.

"What. Did. You. _Do_?"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" cried the barely-eight year old!

"It doesn't matter" came a calm, but urgent voice coming from the big strong arms that had stolen Andrew from him.

"He's burned. Badly"

The queen gave a shriek of shock and scooted swiftly over to her youngest son and cupped his face. There was a scalding, sweltering, scorching scarlet burn mark, coating the right side of it.

"There's no time to worry about how it happened" recited the king.

"We need to get him help. And I think I may know of somebody who can"

Eli wasn't certain of the _exact_ pattern or details of the events following directly afterward. Everything went by in a whirlwind blur. One minute, his father was retracting a musty, leather-bound book covered with runic symbols from the library. The next minute, he was riding in a sled across the country side at a breakneck pace. His father was at the helm, and his mother was at his side swaddling a whimpering Andrew.

After the most anguishing hours of Eli's life, his father stopped the sled in a strange knoll. It was a low, earthy mound, surrounded by an endless ring of short, scrubby grass and topsoil lodge in the center of a ring of mountains. Exactly what her father thought he could cure Anna with here, she was unsure of. But wait, hadn't he said "Who?" but who could possibly live here? By the look of this lonely isolated semi-valley? It looked as though they had been the first humans to ever set foot here?

Suddenly there was a rumbling noise, as though the earth was caving in. Eli stifled a whimper, but edged toward the safety of his mother's skirt.

Suddenly a series of creatures came out of nowhere. Eli's eyes magnified. They were like no creatures he had ever seen of before. They were incredibly squat and rotund. The tallest barely exceeded Andrew's height. They had large ovular noses and skin matching the texture and color of granite. They appeared to be mostly bald, but a small number had brisk shocks of coarse straw colored hair, sprouting out their head tops like crabgrass. They were all dressed in the bizarrest clothing and some of the oldest ones appeared to have different colored crystals hung with entwined saplings around their necks. But they were no crystals that could be found in the royal treasury. They seemed uncut, rough-edged (like their wearer's skins), and were softly pulsating with a faint but unmistakeable light. They also had an earthy spiritual look about them. Had the situation not been so grim, Eli would have thought them cute and funny. Then the oldest (Eli guessed it was the oldest because it appeared the most grizzled, had the gnarliest skin, and was hunched over, using a sapling for support. Eli didn't exactly remember the exact dialogue passed between his parents and it, but at some point the troll-like creature turned to him and said "Born or cursed?"

"Born" replied his father, crudely masking franticity.

"Don't worry" Said the Troll

"It's a good thing it was only the head. That can be easily persuaded"

This been said, the troll(Eli decided that it was a pretty safe bet to assume that thatt was what it was) shuffled back to Andrew and waved a stubby hand over the disfigured half of his face. It appeared to be muttering some kind of an incantation under it's breath. Eli honed in his ears to catch the words, but the troll was muttering with a river current's speed, and whatever language it was using was no language Eli was familiar with.

But the miracle before him caused him to disregard his quest to decipher the Troll's chanting. For before his eyes, his little brother's red swollen skin turned a soft, peachy pink, smoother than a river rock. Aside from a black forelock nestled between Eli's tawny hair, there was absolutely no indication whatsoever that he'd ever been burned

"Mr.-um- Troll? What did you mean when you said that it was obly the head?"

"Child, you have been blessed with an incredible ability. One that many would desire with all their hearts. But there is no such thing as a gift without a cost. The cost of your's is that it is a dangerous one as well. Your brother is incredibly fortunate that you did not burn his heart. A burned heart is an incredibly fatal condition"

"Well this was just too close a call!" burst out his mother. Up until then, she'd been silent.

"What of this happens again? What if Eli burns Andrew's heart? He's a danger to Andrew as well as everyone else around him! Including himself!"

"I suggest the removal of Andrew's memories of his brother's powers. As well as the concealment of them from the rest of the kingdom"

The king took a deep breath, steadying himself for what was to come.

"Very well" He replied after what felt like forever.

"We'll reduce the staff, we'll close the gates, and we'll reduce Eli's contact with everybody...including Andrew"

Eli wished he was dreaming with all his heart. This couldn't be dreaming. He couldn't be forced to stop playing with his little brother. This couldn't be happening.

When he finally did manage to hold his. vouce long enough to form a sentence, he said shakily

"So then...he won't remember that I've got powers?"

"No my boy. I'm afraid he won't. It's for the best"

Seeing Eli's sisyphean effort to maintain his composure, the elderly troll patted him on the leg abd said

"Don't worry. I'll leave the fun"

Eli watched with a mixture of awe and sorrow as the troll once again waved his hand over his sleeping brother's face. This time a sort of mirror appeared in Andrew's forehead. In it, Eli could see himself and Andrew playing together. The memories looked familiar, but didn't seem quite right. With a jolt of realization, he discovered that he was watching the troll create and modify all of Andrew's memories of his powers. Only he was making them more normal.

Steadyibg himself for his new life of isolation, Eli decided to create a sort of souvenir to get him through it, stroking his brother's face one last time.


	2. Do You Wanna Tell A Story?

Five year old Andrew scooted over to his brother's room. He felt a bit miffed about the fact that he had gotten a room of his own. Not because he was jealous, but because different rooms meant that he and his brother couldn't sleep together anymore. Sleeping By Yourself was boring!

His heart full of enthusiam, he rapped on the door excitedly

Do you wanna tell a story!

He sang cheerfully.

The ones you think of are so cool!

Haven't told me any for a while!

(Eli hadn't done _anything_ with him for a while!)

They always make me smile 

(Whenever Eli told a story, his eyes always seemed to light up from the inside and he was able to create such vivid pictures with his words. Had Andrew been silly, he would have said that they seemed to happen before his very eyes. Eli was that good of a storyteller!)

Dragons, castles, knights and duels!

* * *

I really couldn't care less

what it's about

As long as it's told by you!

Andrew felt like a total Sissy admitting this, but he was desperate to play with his big brother. And like his mother always told him, When you really love somebody, you'll put them before your pride.

Do you wanna tell a story

It can be one you've told already

Eli hated having to make up stories on the spot. Andrew didn't mind hearing one already. Eli always told each story like he was telling it for the first time unlike Andrew's nanny. Each times she retold a story, her voice got flatter and more deadpan each time.

But Andrew's optimism was deflated when Eli called back irritably, "Go away Andrew"

Andrew sighed.

Oh, poo

* * *

Eli didn't hear a single word Andrew had sang. He was too overwhelmed with the horror of what he had witnessed. As he had touched the wall of his bedroom, it had gotten completely covered in char-stains! WHY was this happening to him? Why couldn't this stupid curse just _go away_? Why did nothing _work_? With excruciating agony, he waited until nightfall hit. Each hour that passed felt like an icicle was being driven into his heart. Finally, the room filled with black, and Andrew was heard shutting himself into his room. As the seconds mounted into minutes, Eli gradually felt his little brother's snoring. he waited until Andrew was so drenched in sleep, nothing would wake him up.

He crept downstairs quietly to the dining room where his parents were still eating dinner.

"Mommy? Daddy?" He whimpered softly. He narrated the past events.

His parents stared at him thoughtfully for a moment,

"Go back to bed, Eli" Said the queen firmly.

"We'll sort this out in the morning"

* * *

The next day. Eli felt his mother gently nudge hm awake. The night had just died and the dawn had just been born.

"What is it, Mama?" He muttered.

The queen presented him with a small parcel. He hesitantly opened it up. Inside was a small pair of burnt sienna gloves covered in strange, runic symbols. He stifled a groan. Gloves didn't work on his powers! She knew that!

"Put them on.." Urged his mother confidently.

"Gloves don't stop it. They just get burned away" protested Eli sadly.

"Just try these" His mother insisted.

Sighing in order to mask his annoyance, Eli slipped the gloves on their hands. They didn't feel like any material he had ever felt before. They felt leathery and rubbery, yet rough to the tough. That was the best way that he could describe the texture.

He waited for the heat to burn through the material (whatever it was) But to his surprise, they didn't. They stayed perfectly intact.

"Gifts from the trolls" His mother whispered.

"They're magic. Fire doesn't work on them"

Eli felt his heart leap. Could it be? Finally?

Holding his gloved hand, the Queen brought it to her heart.

"Conceal it" She said firmly but kindly.

"Don't feel it" added Eli, excitedly

"Don't let them know" they repeated in unison

* * *

_Four Years Later_

Andrew bounded up to his brother's door, his heart rejuvenated with optimism.

Do you wanna tell a story?

Or read one to me from a book?

I deserve some company from you

I've been forced to talk to

The butler and the cook!

Both of them were the dullest people that he had ever met. Andrew was the one who had to keep the conversation going, they always replied with irritable, one-word answers whenever he asked them questions, and they made it very clear that they didn't want him bugging them!

It get's a little boring.

Sitting in my room.

and playing all by myself!

Andrew sighed and walked away. Eli was not coming out and there was absolutely no point in begging at the door. Why oh _why_, did Eli shut him out? What did he _do?_

* * *

"It's getting stronger!" Eli sobbed.

His parents stared in exasperation.

_"What?"_

"It's getting_ stronger!_" He wailed, his voice nearing a shriek.

"Calm down, Eli. Being upset only makes it worse" said the Queen, quickly, her voice shaking. She tried to put her arm around him, but the twelve year old broke away at her touch.

"Don't touch me!" He cried sharply

"I-I-I don't want to hurt you!"

He could no longer form words through his tears and broke down. The king and queen were at a loss for words.

* * *

_Six Years Later_

Andrew raced downstairs, excitedly. He didn't want to miss his parent's departure. As he passed Eli's room, every molecule of his body urged him to knock on the door-but he didn't. He knew better than that now. Anyways, he didn't have time to spend an eternity waiting for his brother to open up. His parents were going off on a long voyage!

He bolted downstairs into his parent's arms. He felt his mother affectionately ruffle his hair and his belly filled with butterflies.

"See you in two weeks" He grinned.

He bolted back up the stairs. He wanted to look at the sea from his window, and watch the ship that would carry his parents drift off.

The moment Andrew shut the door, Eli scuttled down and forced himself to halt at the stair's foot. He wanted to hug his parents more than anything in the world. But he couldn't. It was too risky. A bow would have to do.

"Do you really have to go?" He muttered with downcast eyes.

His mother caressed his chin, and tilted it up to her eye level. It seemed just yesterday that she had to scoop her little boy up to do so.

She gave him a knowing smile.

"You'll be fine, Eli"

* * *

Andrew felt like he was falling into a million pieces. He stared into the endless crowd of mourners. People of every status, from Lords to peasants had come. All were looking incredibly sad and forlorn. The king and the queen had been good, kind rulers. Now that they were dead, the land of Arendelle would be governed by the Council until Eli came of age.

"Damn it, where are you Eli!" Thought Andrew angrily, fighting back tears.

"I need you! You couldn't come out of your stupid room for Mom and Dad's own funeral? How the hell did you think I could do this alone? What in the hell gave you that idea? Well maybe you _didn'_t know. Maybe you _didn't_ have any idea considering the fact that you _shut yourself up when you were eight and shut out the whole world! I'd be surprised if you even knew my name_!"

At this point, Andrew felt searing tears pierce through his eyes and it took every ounce of his will to keep from crying.

He had to put on a brave face for the mourners. Somebody had told him (he wasn't paying attention to who it was, due to his shock and sadness) that however bad he felt, the citizens of Arendelle could only feel a thousand times worse.

"How can they feel worse than I do?" Thought Andrew angrily.

"They lost a king and queen. I lost a mom and dad!"

After what seemed like a thousand years the funeral was brought to a slow close. But Andrew was forced to see off every single mourner.

Finally...finally he got to return to the castle. The first thing he did was march up to Eli's room. He wanted to screamand yell and bang down the door with an axe. He wanted to bellow and rage and demand Eli to open up...to hold his hand...to tell him everything was going to be okay...

But Andrew couldn't bring himself to even knock. He felt his knees give up and he felt his back slide down the door.

"Eli..." He said softly after an eternity of trying to pick up his voice.

"_Please_..."

* * *

Open up.

I know you're in there.

_**Why oh why**_ had Eli shut him out? Was it something he had done? Had they gotten in an argument. If they had, then Andrew couldn't even remember what it was about. If he loved his brother...he had to forfeit his pride. It was totally worth it.

If we had a fight I'll let you win

The door remained shut.

They say have courage-but I_ don't know how_

I need you now 

Please let me _in_

Andrew struggled, trying to keep his voice steady. He _thought_ that he'd heard the faintest movement from inside the room. Clinging to it like a lifeline of courage, and replaying it in his mind over and over again he continued singing.

I don't know, what I did to you

That made you shut me out

But I'm sorry, I really am!

Andrew felt his voice crackle. And he knew he had nanoseconds to wrap it up before he broke down.

"Do you wanna tell a story?" He whispered softly. He wanted to kick himself . Why did he say that? That was so immature and lame! But he had no idea what else to say. The five year old in him was pushing it's way out and Andrew was to weak to stop it.

He broke down, his body wracking with silent sobs, his face buried in his knees.

He never knew that Eli was sitting in the same position, on the other side of the door, amid all the smouldering ruins of his room.


	3. Coronation Day

**The Coronation**

Arendelle was in a flurry of excitement- the whole kingdom was abuzz! The citizens were bustling around, thickening the air with gossip rumors, and wonderings. People were standing at the castle gates, having camped there for days on end, wanting to witness the events that would unfold in a manner of hours. For today was no ordinary day. It was the day of the coronation.

"Mama, I'm tired. We've been standing here for hours on end!" Protested a cranky little peasant girl. She was not at all thrilled to have been woken up at 5:00 AM and get dragged down to the hot, stuffy, castle gates.

"Why do I have to wear this" She continued. The ridiculous outfit that he had been forced to don, added to the crowded, jam-packed atmosphere was making him feel incredibly hot and stuffy.

"Because, my dear" Said her father, patiently.

"The King, has finally come of age!"

"That's not _my_ fault!" Whined the girl. Why on earth was she being punished for the King's coming of age to wake up from her nice little bed, put on this stupid dress, and go wait up at the castle gates, squashed between a million people!

But everybody else was excited. Today was the day that Prince Eli was going to be crowned King! What would he be like? Nobody had seen so much as a glimpse of him for so many years. Some villagers could barely remember seeing an eight year old boy with white-blond hair shyly peering out of the King and the Queen's carriage whenever they came to town, to deal with the trade partners or to honor a celebration. But that was a long long LONG time ago! What did he look like now? What was he like? Nobody had known anything about him! This coronation was the only proof they had received in a long time that he even existed! The citizens nerves were on edge. Every touch, taste or site, experienced was maximized. They felt as though their nervous systems had been tuned to "Maximum overdrive". Everybody, from lords to the poorest peasants had parked at the gates hoping to get a glimpse of their soon-to-be-king

However, there was one person who had as much regard for the whole ceremony as the sulky peasant girl. That was Kristin. She was a collier who lived in the mountains. Long, long ago, the mountains of Arendelle had been active volcanoes, hostile and unpredictable as a woman on her any second, without any warning, they could erupt scalding hot lava, blanketing all the surrounding land within a fifty-kilometer radius.

But the volcanoes had been dormant for years and when the frightened citizens finally gathered enough courage to enter the mountains (a courage obtained by pooling and sharing) they had discovered an abundance of top-quality coal nestled within the hearts of the mountains. And like a phoenix out of the ashes, the coal-mining trade was born! Arendelle's coal was famous for it's long lasting, and abundance of heat. The fires spawned from them could keep your cottage warm for days on end without ever having to add kindling! And even after generations of cal mining, the mountains were still filled to the brim with coal! So it was no wonder that coal-mining was Arendelle's chief export.

But today, almost all of the coal miners had taken a holiday. They knew that they would have to break their backs in compensation for the following weeks, but they didn't care. It was coronation day! That didn't happen annually now!

But Kristin was not going to witness the coronation. She had a job to do and she wasn't going to rest until it was done! As the only female coal miner in all of Arendelle, she had a lot to prove to her sexist co-workers and wasn't going to give them any excuse to have a go at her.

Who cared about the coronation? She didn't concern herself with "slope" affairs (her private name for the goings on in Arendelle) She spent most of her time living in the mountains. She had only come down on the coronation day out of pure coincidence. She had other business of her own.

"Hmmph!" Grunted a voice between her.

Kristin laughed as she turned around to face her Reindeer doe, Svetlana, one of the few living things that she held dear to her (pardon the pun)

"Give me a snack!" She added in a low, comical voice. Ever since she had been young, Kristin had a habit of talking for Svetlana. She felt that she didn't need to, considering that the two had long overcome the barrier of words in order to communicate. Still, she felt as though pretending that Svetlana could talk put her on equal footing with her. She didn't like the idea of her being the doe's mistress. She preferred to consider them partners. And partners have equal footing.

"A-a-aaah" Kristin taunted, removing a carrot from the sack that she'd newly purchased and waving it above her head.

"What's the magic wo-o-rrd?"

Svetlana seemed to be to occupied with consuming the carrot to observe the niceties.

"A-a-ah-share" Kristin voiced humorously as the reindeer doe chomped off an end of the carrot.

"I was thinking more along the lines of please" She laughed before chomping off another bite of the carrot herself.

"Come on girl" She remarked, beckoning the reindeer to follow her.

"Let's blow this joint!"

Meanwhile, a bosomy, elderly lady in a dress that looked like an elaborate wedding cake, with an equally outrageous hairdo, twice her body mass (and this was saying something considering that her backside was so large that it gave her thrice the amount of personal space of anybody else in the vicinity had)beamed up at the gates of Arendelle and showed her teeth.

"Ah, Arendelle, our mysterious trade partner" She crooned in a horsey voice.

"Open those gates so that I may unlock your riches and exploit your secrets"

She then emitted what she probably thought was a girlish giggle (But in all honesty sounded like a whinny to her bodyguards) and covered her taut mouth (as well as the rest of her face)with an enormous satin fan

"Oh, dear me" She simpered

"Was that out loud?"

Behind the ridiculous dowager sat two gristled, nearly toothless crones prattling away, amiably.

"I never thought I'd live to feast me eyes on the new king" croaked one of them.

" 'Ard to believe 'e's all grown up now" shrilled her companion.

"Seems almost yesterday 'im and 'is brother were wee' lads in their mum's laps!" creaked the first speaker.

"No un's seen a glimpse of either' in nea'ly thir'een years!"

"Won'er wot they look like do ye? Fancy becomin' Queen of Aren'elle are ye?"

"Shu' it, ye poivy ol' hag"

"Still won'er wot they look loike"

"I be' they're strong, fine 'ansome figures of men"

"Aye to tha' sissy. I bet they got the regal 'ness of their father"

"Agree that they both be' migh'y 'ansome?"

"Ag-reed!"


	4. Andrew's Sudden Realization

Had the gristled old crones seen Andrew's current physical state they would have certainly retracted their statements!

The eighteen year old prince was draped around his bed in a rather uncouth manner, what with a stream of spittle leaking steadily out of his mouth, his tawny hair resembling a rat's nest due to it's utter disarray, and to top off the whole image of unattractivness, only half of his body was actually lieing _on_ the bed. From, the waist up, he was slumped onto his bedside dresser, with his head hanging off it. His spittle was collecting in a small pool on the ground.

"Prince Andrew" called a motherly, yet stately voice resounding from behind the bedroom door.

"Prince Andrew!"

Yawning, Andrew reluctantly forced himself to open his eyes and break off his ties from the world of slumber.

"What" He grumbled.

"Sorry too wake you. Your highness" Continued the voice, adopting a more cautious, reserved, manner.

Recognizing the voice, Andrew sighed.

"It's fine Gerda" he replied, following a yawn.

"I've been up for hours"

...then..._bliss again..._

_ (Rap rap rap) _ "Prince Andrew!"

Eli was jolted out of his momentary doze, forgetting every single event that occurred in the past few seconds,too startled to feel surly about being rewoken.

"Wha-_ wha-? _(yawn)Who is it?"

"Still me, Sir" Replied Gerda, politely.

"The gates will be opening soon... time to get ready" She continued soothingly, yet abruptly (No doubt she was afraid that the slightest hesitation in her speech would be enough to push him adrifting back into sleep)

"For what?" Inquired Andrew sleepily

"Nothing big...just your brother's coronation" Replied Gerda sharply. Now that Andrew was fully awake, she was settling into her usual sarcastic self.

"...Brother?" Pondered Eli sleepily? He had a brother? Corora-what? Why on earth did royalty have to mean so many big words? Big words were hard. He didn't like big words. Couldn't he be a peasant instead. Peasants used such nice, simple words. And they didn't wear such stiffy outfits like the one laid out in front of him. Why on earth did being a prince mean having to wear such fancy-schmancy outfits like that? Why would anybody want to wear-

Andrew sat upright so briskly, he felt as though he'd been struggling to sit upright while being forced down, and his invisible capturers had let him go without a warning. Had he been less startled, he would have laughed at the comicalness.

But he was too stunned by the shock of a big realization.

"It's coronation day!" He exclaimed.

""


End file.
